Chocolate with Nuts
Synopsis Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals sell chocolate bars. Transcript *is sitting inside of his mailbox humming. He checks his watch. The mailman opens the mailbox *'Michelangelo': HI, MAILMAN! *mailman yells in fear, and runs off *'Michelangelo': OK, out of the mailbox see you tomorrow! *Donatello, Raphael, Slash, Leatherhead, Muckman, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pete the Pigeon and Mondo Gecko walks up *'Leonardo': Hey, the mail's here! What did you get? *'Michelangelo': Let's see... through the mail mail, mail, mail, mail, mail, mail, Hey! A magazine! *looks at the magazine *'Michelangelo': Look at this it saids here how to be a sellsmen. *'Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals': look inside the magazine WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAH!! *'Donatello': What are do now, Michelangelo? *'Michelangelo': We gotta becomes entrepreneurs! Quick bros, without thinking, if you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be? *'Raphael': A chocolate bar? *'Michelangelo': That's a great idea, Raph! We'll become traveling chocolate bar salesmen! *scene changes to Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals exiting the market carrying many chocolate bars *'Ninja Turtles': Fancy living, here we come! Lalalalala! *'Leonardo': Make way for a couple of entrepreneurs! pronounces it "ontre-prenyouers". Ninja Turtles walk up to a apartment *'Michelangelo': O.K. bros, this is it! The first step on our road to living fancy! Just follow my lead. *runs up and knocks on the door, Benson opens the door *'Michelangelo': Good afternoon sir, could we interest you in some up chocolate bar chocolate? *'Benson': Chocolate? Did you say, Chocolate?! *'Raphael': Yes sir. With or without nuts? *'Benson': Chocolate?! CHOCOLATE?!?!?! CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAATE!!!! CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!!!! *Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals slowly back away, and then run off. Benson chases them while madly screaming: "CHOCOLAAATE!!!". The scene cuts to Michelangelo ringing the doorbell of another house *'Michelangelo': O.K, the first guy didn't count. This is our REAL first step! Con man opens the door Good Morning, sir! Would you like to buy some chocolate? *'Con man': Chocolate bars, eh? *'Michelangelo': Yes sir, we ARE chocolate bar salesmen! *'Con man': You guys wanna be good salesmen, right? *'Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals': Oh, most certainly, sir! *'Con man': Well, chuckles no self respecting candy bar salesman would be caught dead without one of these! holds up a bright-orange bag *'Michelangelo': Woooooooow... what is it? *'Con man': It's a candy bar bag, you knuckle-head! It's specially designed to cradle each candy bar in velvet-lined comfort! *tries to touch it *'Con man': bag away BUT, I'm wasting my time. inside You don't need these bags. *'Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals': We need 'em! We need 'em! *Con man grins, the scene changes to the Con man counting money. Ninja Turtles are walking away with armfuls of bags *'Con man': So long, boys! Happy hunting! when the two aren't looking Suckers... back inside *'Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals': as they run off Fancy livin', here we come! La la la la, la! *'Michelangelo': Let's try next door! *walks up and rings the doorbell with his foot, the same Con man comes out *'Con man': Yes? *'Michelangelo': Huh? Say, weren't you the same guy who sold us these candy bar bags? *'Con man': I... don't recall. But it looks to me like you fellas have got a lot of bags there. You two lady killers are too smart to be without one of my patented Candy Bar Bag Carrying Bags. up two large maroon bags *'Raphael': We'll take twenty. *changes to Michelangelo knocking on the door of a different house, Eileen comes out *'Eileen': Oh, what can I do for you, turtles? *'Michelangelo': We're selling chocolate bars. Would you like to buy one? *'Eileen': That sounds heavenly! I'll take one. *'Michelangelo': One chocolate bar, coming up! *pulls out a chocolate bar *'Michelangelo': I... got it! One chocolate bar for Eileen. Here you go. *(Michelangel gives the chocolate bar to Eileen) *'Eileen': Thank you. *(Eileen goes back inside) *'Michelangelo': Well, we did it. something off camera; it is revealed to be Benson, still screaming *'Benson': CHOCOLAAAAATE! CHOCOLAAAATE! CHOCOLAAAATE! *'Michelangelo': Oh, no. chases Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals again while screaming: "CHOCOLAAAATE!". The scene cuts to Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals sitting in a diner We're not doing so well, bros. We need a new approach, a new tactic. *'Donatello': He said we were mediocre... *'Michelangelo': That's it! He made us feel special! Why don't we try being nice? *'Leonardo': Oh, okay. *changes to Ninja Turtles walking up to a customer's door *'Michelangelo': Remember bros, flatter the customer. Make him feel good. *knocks on the door, a customer opens the door *'Skips': Hello? *'Leonardo': Hello, Skips. *'Michelangelo': Wanna buy some chocolate? *'Skips': Sorry, chocolate has sugar and sugar turns to bubbling fat. As you can see, me and chocolate no longer hang. holds up a picture of an obese self at age 13 You can keep that for 5 bucks. *'Leonardo': I'll take 10! *to Michelangelo with a sad look on his face walking, a sad song plays *'Michelangelo': We haven't sold one chocolate bar. I got a feeling that were too easily distracted. *to Leonardo staring at the pictures *'Leonardo': Huh? *cut *'Michelangelo': his fist Let's make a pact right now that we will stay focused on selling at the next house. *'Leonardo': pictures from his face Huh? *'Michelangelo': out his hand Let's shake on it. *'Leonardo': at Michelangelo confused Did you say something? *to the Smith's house, Ninja Turtles are seen entering the view *'Michelangelo': Remember bros, focus. *to the door, Michelangelo knocks on it, customer answers *'Frank Smith': Yes? *'Leonardo': Good afternoon, sir, wanna buy some chocolate? *somehow moves up to the customer with his eyes going in and out back and forth *'Frank Smith': Why is Michelangelo here staring at me? *to Micheangelo's eyes *'Michelangelo': Focusing. *to the inside of the Smith's house *'Frank Smith': Back off, Michelangelo! *customer slams the door on Michelangelo's eyes, Michelangelo is heard saying "Oof!" from the other side of the door *'Michelangelo': eyes around Nice place you got in here. *'Leonardo': I can't understand what were doing wrong. *'Donatello': I can't understand anything. *'Michelangelo': There's something to this selling game were just not getting. Other people do it, I mean look at that! *to the sign *'Leonardo': the sign Eat Barbecue Chips, they're delicious. *to Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals *'Michelangelo': They are most certainly not delicious! *'Raphael': smiling Not the way I use them! *to Michelangelo *'Michelangelo': Yet they sell millions of bags a day! *to Leonardo *'Leonardo': Well, maybe if they didn't stretch the truth, they wouldn't sell as many. *to Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals *'Michelangelo': Happily That's it, bros! We've gotta stretch the truth! *'Benson': CHOCOLATE!!!!!! *Turtles run off, cut to Ghost *'Michelangelo': We'll work as a team. Let me get this customer warmed up and you come in for the kill! *'Leonardo': The kill! *answers *'Michelangelo': Hello, Mona Lisa (TMNT 2012). It's Renet, Tiplee, Ahsoka, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Adi Gallia, Barriss Offee, Shaak Ti and Riyo Chuchi here? *'Mona Lisa (TMNT 2012)': Yes. Renet, Tiplee, Ahsoka, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Adi Gallia, Barriss Offee, Shaak Ti, Riyo Chuchi chocloate is here. *(Ahsoka Tano, Tiplee and Tiplar arrives) *'Renet': Alright. Can you give us some chocolate? *'Michelangelo': Here you go. *(Michelangelo gives chocolates to Mona Lisa 2012, Renet, Tiplee, Ahsoka, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Adi Gallia, Barriss Offee, Shaak Ti and Riyo Chuchi) *'Ahsoka': Thank you. *'Michelangelo': If we keep exaggerating the truth, we'll be fancy living in no time! *'Leonardo': fist Hooray for lying! *'Michelangelo': It'll make your hair grow. *'Eggscellent Waiter': Great! My wife's trying to grow a beard! *to Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals, Leonardo has a sad face this time *'Michelangelo': It'll make you sound smart. *to the customer holding money *'Customer': accent I'll take 20! *to Raphael *'Raphael': Just in time. *to Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals over and over *'Michelangelo': They'll make you fly! *'Leonardo': You'll fall in love! *'Michelangelo': They'll bring world peace! *'Donatello': You'll walk through walls! *'Michelangelo': echoing You'll rule the world!! *to a door, Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals are wrapped in casts. Cut close to Leonardo *'Leonardo': This'll be the best lie yet! *to Michelangelo *'Michelangelo': Yeah, this guy will feel sorry for us, he'll have to buy all of our chocolate! *opens door *'Customer': What can I do for you boys? *to Michelangelo *'Michelangelo': Hello, sir. Would you like to buy a chocolate bar? We need an operation. *'Customer': Really? to the customer, who apparently is in a cast covering his entire body Small world. What's the matter with you guys? *to Ninja Turtles, who are completely stunned *'Michelangelo': nervously Um, we've got some head trauma and internal bleeding. *to the customer *'Customer': Well, some guys have all the luck. violin begins I was born with glass bones and paper skin. Every morning, I break my legs, and every afternoon, I break my arms. to Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals, they both have faces meaning that they were about to cry At night, tear runs down Michelangelo's cheek I lay awake in agony until my heart attacks put me to sleep. to the customer, the wires snap to fall Oh, no... glass breaking sound is heard while the customer grunts while hitting the steps the last step Ow... *to Ninja Turtles *'Michelangelo': Come on, bros, let's help him! to the inside of Customer's house. Ninja Turtles enter from the left Careful, put him down gently. *drops the customer's head, a glass breaking sound is heard, cut close to the customer *'Customer': pain Ow...! *to Michelangelo *'Michelangelo': Poor, poor man. Is there anything, anything we can do to help you? *to the customer *'Customer': Well, there is one thing...as you can imagine, my medical bills are extremely high, but luckily, I am able to keep myself alive by selling...chocolate bars. his head over to a massive stack of chocolate bar boxes. Bubbles come up and cut to the next scene. Cut to the customer looking out his window as Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals walk by Such nice boys, cut to the customer it does my heart good to con a couple of Class A suckeroonies like those two! HA HA HA!!! *to a close-up of the customer laughing while looking at his cash, zipping his costume off to reveal himself as the Con Artist from earlier. Cut to the street *'Michelangelo': grunting Don't get me wrong, bros. It's great that we helped that guy out, but there's no one left in town to sell chocolate bars to. makes another grunting noise, he trips up on a rock and falls, cut to Michaelangelo with a box flat on his face Let's admit it, bros. We're failures. *'Leonardo': in from the left I can live with that. box on Michelangelo's box and sits on it, making a small squeaking sound *'Michelangelo': Let's change our names to Why and Bother. *appears behind the box *'Benson': CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!! and knocks Ninja Turtles and the boxes over. Cuts to Ninja Turtles. Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals babble *'Michelangelo': No! Don't hurt us. Please don't hurt me. No no. Pleaseeee. *'Raphael': No! Don't hurt us, Benson. Please Spare Me! *to Benson laughing manically *'Benson': Finally! I've been trying to catch you boys all day! Now that I got you right where I want you... back to normal I'd like to buy all your chocolate. up a large amount of cash. Cut to Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals looking shocked, chocolate bars fall out. *'Michelangelo': Thank you for your patronage. *'Raphael': Are we living the fancy life yet, Mikey? *to the money in the barrel, Michelangelo pops out *'Michelangelo': Not yet, pally! First, we got to spend all the money. *to the Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals *'Raphael': But what are we going to spend it on? *to Ninja Turtles Mighty Mutanimals, Mona Lisa [TMNT 2012, Renet, Tiplee, Ahsoka, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Adi Gallia, Barriss Offee, Shaak Ti and Riyo Chuchi is seen holding a glass] *'Michelangelo': So, how long have you two ladies known each other? *'of Chocolate with Nuts' Trivia *Ninja Turtles, Mighty Mutanimals, Mona Lisa (TMNT 2012), Renet, Tiplee, Ahsoka, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Adi Gallia, Barriss Offee, Shaak Ti and Riyo Chuchi are going on a date for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show